Blood Haven
by Lone-Umbreon
Summary: My take on the whole vampire thing. In the year 1997 a genetic mutation called Draclism which gives the carrier vampire like qualities but now several decades later a disease that affects anyone with the gene appears wil life be changed forever? *I know its a kinda bad description but if it sounds interesting try it out*
1. Chapter 1

In the year 1997 a mutation in humans appeared. This change in genetics is known as Draculism anyone with this gene has several noticeable traits that differ from normal humans. The most common traits are a change in eye color, increased life span, increased senses and the size of the persons canine teeth increase. Even though these genetic differences were present life moved on until seventy years in 2067 when a disease called vampism occurred in everyone who is a carrier of the genetic trait Draculism.

When active the host goes through several symptoms associated with low to mid level insanity but the most horrid symptom is the craving of blood due the trigger of it is unknown currently. Due to this everyone with the Dracul gene has been put in the Ketsueki horu haven a large facility made to hold them but...for how long?

Ketsueki horu...Haven city, Tengp aoku 0900 hours

As the light peers through the balck shades covering the window all is silent as a form is snoring peacefully from under a crimson comforter. The being continued to sleep soundly until a small explosion shakes the room causing the being to fall off the twin size bed.

"Dammit!" The person reaches his arm out of the cover and rubs his head through the blanket. "I can never get any sleep around here" The person takes the cover off their to reveal a teenage male with short medium length black hair in bangs covering his eyes.

"Every morning..." The male sheds his cover and stands up to reveal his only garment is black sweat pants. "The same crap..." He yawns then stretches lightly.

"If only I could just lay down and" a hard knock on the metal door to the small room stops him short. "Never mind now, come in" he sits down on his bed and gets his cover off the floor wrapping it around him head to toe as a slightly younger female with light blond hair in a pony tail with dark blue eyes wearing a white tank top and gray sweat pants walks in.

"Hello Victoria" The male says laying back down as Victoria crosses her arms.

"Get up its morning" Victoria says dryly as the male rolls over onto his stomach.

"And if I refuse?" He ask.

"I'll make you" Victoria replies flatly while cracking her knuckles.

"Make me what? Get a boner? Cause I kinda saw a little clevea" The male is stopped short as he is thrown out of his bed and into a wall he hits the floor soon after now laying face up with his eyes open his light brown ones staring at her dark blue ones.

"Drake I told you one more boob joke and"

"I know, I know you'll make me regret that I was born yadda yadda yadda no more boob jokes I promise I won't do it again yadda yadda" Drake sits up and crosses his legs and continues to stare at Victoria blankly as she glares at him back.

"Your just going to do it again tomorrow anyway" Victoria says huffing and crossing her arms again.

"I know and you love it" Drake replies grinning slightly. "Now that we've done our morning ritual that I wish was snoo snoo and im still tired gtfo" Drake says quickly standing up then pushing Victoria out of the room quickly then following it up by locking the door.

"Sweet peace" Drake says laying back on his bed as Victoria bangs on his door loudly. "Ughh" Drake rolls over then grabs a small box off of a small wooden nightstand beside his bed then opens it.

"Thank you god for these wonderful cheap things called ear plugs" Drake takes the ear plugs out then puts them in his ears. "I'm not waking up until either I'm hungry or I can escape" Drake says then rolls over onto his back which he then falls asleep snorting lowly again.

Chapter end.

Authors notes: So I've kinda been M.I.A for two weeks but im back SUPRISE MOTHER FUCKER. This story is going to be my take on the whole vampire thing this will be my secondary story I will be typing since I think I owe my Revival of Sparda readers a couple chapters but I will update both occasionally but like I said this story sill be updated whenever 1.) I have free time 2.) The mood strikes or 3.) Those who like the story come to my home and force me to type...but besides that if you like Devil May Cry check out my other story and lastly I am still debating on if I will still do Pokemon Gray or not.


	2. Chapter 2

# Blood haven Chap:2 #  
>Chapter 2:<p>After Victoria left the room from her short and somewhat violent morning encounter with Drake. The teen managed to find himself back into the peaceful embrace he was craving called sleep. But shortly after managing to go back to sleep his door makes a light rattling sound and opens slowly. A male with brown slightly spikey hair wearing a black hoodie and matching pants enters the room slowly closing the door behind him quietly as he makes his way into the room silently while Drake still sleeps peacefully with half of his body hanging off of his bed.<p>

The male then dons his hood over his head and quickly but still stealthy made his way over to Drakes bed while the other male is still sleep, the intruders eyes glow dark orange as they peer out from under the hood.

"Mhmm...no Victoria dont use your pinky..." Drake says mumbling in his sleep before rolling over onto his side. The intruder shakes his head as he pulls a black canister with a red funnel at the top of it out of his hoodie.

"Wakey wakey Drake~" He says before putting the object to his ear then pressing a button on the side the object making a loud screech noise come out of the funnel. Drake's eyes shoot open as he quickly sits up and covers his ears.

"WHAT IN THE HELL" Drake says quickly getting out of bed while the intruder lets go of the button and begins to laugh.

"I got you good Drake" The male says taking off his hood to show a small smirk on his face. Drake's face went from terror to a blank expression when he saw the intruders face.

"Alex...what in the hell are you doing in my room" Drake asked as he looks at Alex blankly.

"Big sis said to come wake you up" Alex said tossing the can into the air then catching it.

Drake takes a deep breath then sighs "You have five seconds" He says.

Alex tilts his head to the side. "Five seconds?".

Drake begins to count down slowly to five while Alex stands there confused. But when he gets to one Alex quickly rushes out of the room trying to avoid whatever Drake had in mind for him.  
>As soon as Alex hightails it out of the room Drake stops at one then slowly gets up his ice blue eyes peering towards the widen open door as he cracks his fist.<p>

"Since I can't hit Victoria I'll just torture him" Drake says getting into a runners position before bolting out of the room and running down the hallway towards where Alex fled. He pushes anyone in front of him out of the way as he catches up to Alex then grabs his arm and throws him against a metal door making Alex groan in pain.

"Fuck!...ok you got me" Alex says holding his arm slumping onto the floor as Drake stands over him with his fist clenched tightly.

"No I didn't" Drake leans down and picks him up by his hood.

"Not yet at least" Drake says with a dark chuckle as he reels his hand back and Ryan shields his face. But before Drake can land a hit on him Victoria appears behind him and puts a hand on his wrist then twists it making him yell in pain. He then dropped Alex who quickly gets off of the floor and runs behind Victoria.

"What were you about to do Drake?" She says tightening her grip making him cry out in pain.

"N-nothing I was just helping Alex here up" Drake says chuckling lowly through the pain but Victoria gives him a look of doubt before tossing him into the same door he threw Ryan into like a ragdoll.

"Well he's up and well now if you don't mind and I hope you don't it's our blocks turn to help the staff repair somethings" Victoria says turning around then walking down the hall slowly while Ryan looks at Drake with a grin before following Victoria. Drake just sits there watching the duo walk away while he holds his arm tightly letting out a sigh.

"Staff my ass...more like guards and we're the prisoners" He says standing up slowly.

"Guards? Well now I feel important" says an older man standing behind Drake. He was wearing an all black jumpsuit with an emblem of an pheonix stitched onto the chest. His white which was short and styled into a single bang covering his left eye greatly contrasted to his dark uniform.  
>Drake turned around with a suprised look which quickly changed to a look of indifference.<p>

"Oh...hey Damien...didn't see you there" Drake says as he crosses his arms.

Chapter 2 DONE

Authors notes: Im not going to lie i've been gone for a while due to school, writers block and oh yeah ALL THE FUCKING CHAPTERS I DID GOT DELETED. So while I have time hopefully i'll get caught up on my pokemon lemon request since I think those have been piling up. I no longer want to redo pokemon gray for a long time since I already did...until it got deleted. Lastly i'll update my DMC story tomorrow most likely then all of my request the last few days of my winter break.

FOLLOW ME AT FadeAlbion on twitter for chapter release times, bug me, spam me or if you wanna rp with me since I do that daily.


	3. Important Announcement!

New Account: ~fadedangel15

It's been a long time since I've last updated anyone of my stories. I've been busy with life but now that I have tons of free time on my hands, I'll be updating stories on my latest account. I will be rebooting my Devil May Cry story and I'll maybe continue Blood Haven.


End file.
